Identity
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: Kori is a waitress by day and a stripper by night at Tamaran to help pay her parents debt. Richard is being forced into marriage by his adopted father to help him with a business deal. When these two find each other what will happen to Richard and Bruce and what will happen when Richard finds out what Kori does for a living?


**Identity **

**Hiya people this is just a snippet of my new story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and P.s this story was requested so everything goes to Serena Frost.**

Powder of varies shades of blue and peach intertwined with the air, the lights were blistering hot, and they were chanting the legendary name, 'Kori'. 'This is it Kori you can do it. You have to the amount of sweat, heart, and soul you put into these…'

"Kori! You're on in five come on." Kori sister Kom called to her. "And stop daydreaming about singing."

"Leave it to Kom to ruin everything." She said sighing and fixed her makeup and made sure her 'clothing' was straight before going out on stage…

"Kori, wake up and turn that stupid annoying crap off." Kom screamed."

"I'm sorry." Kori yelled groggily back, turned off the alarm clock, and got up to take a shower.

Once in the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, her hair was matted and unkempt hair, and she wore the same clothes from the other night.

Last night was one of her busiest nights since she started working for her sister four years ago. You see four years ago Kori had everything going for her a great boyfriend, going to Yale and always on the deans' list, and awesome friends. That was until her parents died in a car accident and left her sister, her brother, and herself to pick up their debt. She had to quit school and pick up a second job striping for her sister's place tamaran. The that time a need she found out her boyfriend was a lying cheating A-hole and the friends she thought was her friends was really fake and using her.

She striped the clothes and stepped into the shower causing gooseflesh to wash over her body. Once she was done she got out and got ready for her day job working as a waitress at a locally owned restaurant, Annie's.

"Hey, Kom, I'm going to be late to work tonight, there's a huge party coming tonight at eight." Kori said coming down the stairs tucking her uniform shirt in.

"You Know I don't like covering for you."

"Yeah I know, but please I really need this job; the money from this job and the money from the club, plus Ry's money, and the money you make we'll be debt free in twelve years."

"Fine, but know later then eleven."

"Thank you." She said and ran out the door.

She got into her car and started it, but nothing happened. 'Great.' She thought as she got out and popped the hood and looked under it. It took her five minutes to find the problem and fix it before starting for work.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She said out of breath.

"Car won't start again?" The chef Vic asked. Vic was a tall African-American with no hair, toned body, and dark brown eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you have Vic look under the hood and fix your problems for good?" Gar asked coming up behind Kori.

"Yeah I won't charge you."  
"I can't do that to you."  
"Look the only payment I need is you and Ry telling Kom to off herself."

"She means well."

"Kori, do you honestly think she means well if she makes you dance almost nude in front of guys? I see you up there when I work sometimes and I can tell it's breaking you."

"Yeah whatever happened to the girl we use to know that use to tell people off when she was forced to do something."

"She died when her parents died and left their kids with a lump sum of debt." With that she walked away and clocked in and started her shift.

"Poor, Kori."

"Yeah…"

"Something happened with Kori?" Raven asked coming up.

"Yeah she won't tell Kom off."

"It's almost eight thirty where are they?"

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked.

"There's a huge party coming and Kom said I can't be late pass eleven."

"Look, Kor, I know you're going to hate hearing this and I you know much I hate agreeing with the guy-"

"Not you, too."

"Yes, me, too. Look Kori she treats dirt better than you sometime."

"I know , but they were my parents, too. I have to help her with paying back their debt."

"Vic, Gar, and I get that, but isn't there a better way of working for money?"

"I- look I gotta go. You should to, don't you have a speech to write?"

"And we both know you should be writing it."

"Well I'm not- I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." With that the two girls went different directions.

"Hi. Welcome to Annie's, what can I start you off with?" she said walking up to the party. There were seven people, five male and two female. The man were all handsome, especially the guy with raven black ear length hair, high cheekbones, light skin, and was a few inches shorter than Kori.

"Um, yes can we get three bottles of your best wine?"

"What the special occasion?"

"My Son and their daughter are getting married."

"Oh, well cognations." 'Well so much for thinking he was single.' "Coming right up."

"Oh and miss you forgot to tell us your name."

"Oh, it's Kori."

"Your parents must of really hated you." The girl that was newly engaged said.

"And it looks like your parents didn't teach you any home training." Kori said before she walked away before returning a few minutes later with the wine they asked for.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Do you know who I am?" She demanded.

"No and frankly I can could care less. Here you guys go three bottles of our finest wine are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, can I have your fine self."

Kori gave him a dirty look. "I'm not on the menu and I don't sleep with STD infested flea bags."

"Ouch, baby, I just got tested a few weeks ago."

"Yeah cause that says a lot."

"Is there anything on the menu that you guys are actually interested in?"

"May we have another second?"

"Yes, sir I'll be back."

**Please review and let me know what you guys think of it.**


End file.
